Boy Meets Girl
by brightsparkx
Summary: "What? Can't I see another hot Jew off when leaving this place?" He asked her with that cheeky smirk that could melt a brick wall. She shrugged slightly and nodded. "Well of course you can, but I didn't have the impression we were that close, or even friends" M for some fluff and possibly some more hard core stuff later on.
1. Preface

**Hi Guys, its been a long time since i have updated anything i know. i have had major writers block. anyways this is just a re-upload because FF deleted this fiction a while back so i thought i would just put it back up. i ****would love it if you guys gave me feed back and ideas on all my stories, but especially this one since i am quite stuck on where to go. enjoy :)**

Two people, separated by 1500 miles between them; one stuck in her rather large city of nothing and no one, and the other living his dreams in New York City. The two so different, yet in one point in each of their lives, they will be each other's everything. But this girl, how she was truly amazing, her voice made the angels weep tears of pure joy, she was destined to do great things and oh how she knew it. This rather remarkable girl of only just 18 had decided, by the age of 10 may I add, that when she graduated high school with honours, she would attend NYU, living out her Broadway dream. Her name was Rachel Berry.

Now although these two are both looking, I must stress that this is not a love story; this story is of a boy, who learns to become a man, and about a girl, who learns the true meaning of _broken_. This is the story of boy meets a girl, who isn't the right one... or so he thinks.

**A/N this is only the preface, the chapters won't be this short, don't freak.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Rachel sat in her large room staring at each and every feature of her childhood. She had never moved houses, or even changed much in her room; she always had her bookcase pressed up against the far right wall of her room. Opposite was her desk with her laptop and video camera. She liked to upload videos on to YouTube at least once a week of her singing. Her bed was pressed to the west wall with a bedside table on each side which sat right next to the door. Opposite was her large bay windows with a padded window seat that she sat at every night wondering who else was looking up at the moon at that moment. Her sheets where a soft pink and lilac colour, made of the most wonderful silk. Her dads really did spoil her.

So here came the day when she had to start packing up her life; to move for the first time. To a whole new city. A city with different people; people who wouldn't know her as man hands or dwarf. They would know her as the random person who crossed their path on the street, or as the girl who sat centre front row in every class she had, and nothing more. It scared her that in less than 3 days her room would be empty of all her belongings and on their way to her apartment just 5 minutes from campus.

Those 2 days went by quickly. Her things had been professionally packed. The only things left in her room were her bed and bookcase with just a few books that weren't needed; mostly the ones that weren't to do with musicals or acting, like year books and so on. All her trophys still stood tall on the top of her book case. She didn't see the point in carting them around when her fathers would use them much more to show their friends just how much their daughter had achieved over her 17 years of living.

The morning finally came when Rachel was to catch her plane to New York City and start towards her lifelong dream of staring in Wicked on Broadway. She sighed softly as she grabbed her chocolate brown leather shoulder bag looking around her empty room for the last time. She had since changed her fashion quite a bit. She was no longer wearing the knit sweaters (but it didn't mean she didn't still have them) She stood in her bedroom doorway wearing a navy blue dress that came to just above the knee. She wore a bright red burette placed perfectly on the top of her head. She started remembering all the good times she had in her room over the years. The first time Finn had told her he loved her. Her first kiss with both Noah and Finn. Her friendship with Kurt growing into something that would never break.

Rachel clenched her fists pulling herself out of her thoughts. She walked out of her room closing the door behind her before striding downstairs to be embraced by both her fathers. She hadn't anticipated such a fuss to be made over her leaving. She knew that Finn would not turn up - but that was to be expected. She had broken up with him less than a week ago. Even though both of them knew the moment was coming, Finn hadn't thought it would hurt so much; to watch the woman he loved leave him forever to pursue her dreams. The person she wasn't expecting to be there was Noah Puckerman, which was surprising all together. Though their families had always been close, being as they were both Jewish, and the fact that they had dated briefly while in over the summer before senior year. They hadn't stayed

close and they weren't friends, which Puck had made pretty clear when they broke up. She gritted her teeth as she thought about his harsh words to her only just a year before.

She raised an eyebrow at the tall Jewish teenager "And to what do I owe the pleasure Noah?" She asked while her fingers fidgeted with the strap on her bag as she knew her taxi would be here any minute to take her to the airport.

"What? Can't I see another hot Jew off when leaving this shit hole?" He asked her with that cheeky smirk that could melt a brick wall.

She shrugged slightly and nodded. "Well of course you can, but I didn't have the impression we were that close, or even friends" She said in her matter-of-fact tone that she always tended to use when she felt a little off-balance and awkward.

Puck clutched his chest as if he was shot. "Ouch Berry." He laughed rolling his eyes at the little Jewish minx in front of him. "Mostly I just wanted to tell you that I am moving out to New York in 2 weeks to get my bachelor in engineering at NYU, so get used to seeing me around." He smirked before he turned on his heel and started for the front door, leaving Rachel gob smacked. How did she not know this. She thought he was going to UCLA or Ohio State. Puck laughed at her expression as he opened the door seeing a taxi pull up the curb. "Looks like your ride is here Berry." He grinned before disappearing out the door and into his car.

"Rachel, sweetheart," Her father Jonah said placing his hand on the small of her back. "if you don't go you will miss your flight." He said as he kissed his daughters forehead " Say hello to Kurt when you land sweetie, and give us a call after you get settled." He continued as he handed Rachel her suitcase pushing her out the door towards the taxi. "Be safe Star. We love you!" Both her fathers called from the doorway of her childhood home before the car sped off towards the airport.

Rachel just stared blankly at the back of the head of her taxi driver. She had thought it would be only her and Kurt in New York. Why had Puckerman decided to go and ruin her chances of enjoying university? Didn't he know how much this meant to her? He had only known her his entire life and it was all she practically talked about, did he not understand that?

"Do you think she knows?" Jonah asked his husband Leroy.

Leroy just chuckled softly taking his husbands hand and shook his head. "I do not think so. You saw her face; it came right out of the blue." He smiled as they closed the door to keep the cool air inside the house.

"She was as surprised as we were when Noah told us..." Jonah mumbled smiling at the family portrait on the coffee table "And she hasn't even heard the best part yet." He smirked, trying to mimic Pucks playful smirk, but only seemed to pull off a slight half smile.

"Let's just hope she is happy when she finds out the rest!" He said almost to himself as they both sat down on the couch and thought about the events that would soon fall into place.


	3. Meeting Danberry

**A/N there will be a bit of Puckelberry, not much, but a little and some Danberry as well, enjoy.**

Rachel POV

I closed my eyes tight, the feeling of leaving something behind had taken a hold over my body, though I knew it was just the feeling of the plane lurching forward, like in a rollercoaster when you suddenly stop… that's what it felt like. I hated it, those 4 ½ hours that I had in the air would be fine, just the takeoff and landing was the hard part.

The soft ding signalled that the passengers could move around the plane freely but I wasn't too game to move from my window seat that looked out over the disappearing state of Ohio. Only then was I game enough to peek a look around the aeroplane, and that's when I saw him, the newly published author Dan Humphrey, of course she had never read his book, but Kurt had, and apparently it was all the rage in New York City, so I wasn't oblivious to his newly celebrity status; off in my thoughts like always I hadn't realised that I was staring at Dan Humphrey, and in turn he was staring back…

The softest of pink coloured my cheeks as I quickly looked away, turning to look out the window at the world below them. A slight smile crossed my lips as I turned to see if he was still looking at me, but he wasn't, sadly. I had felt that electricity flow through me as he gazed back at me for those few seconds, like something was meant to happen between us.

_What are you thinking Rachel… he is a famous author, what would he want with you?_

Those thoughts plagued my mind, as the first round of food and drink carts came through the aisles. I craved a drink harder than water or soft drink, but I was game enough to ask.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat Miss?" the air hostess asked in most polite voice she could muster, her voice seemed somewhat familiar to me, but I just dismissed the thought.

"Yes, I'd like some Pringles and ice tea thanks" I said even before I looked up.

When the lady handed my drink to me I had to look up at her face, and to say I was surprised was a total understatement.

"Santana?" was all I could blurt out.

It had been almost 3 months since we had graduated, and now the beautiful Latina was an air hostess; who would have thought.

"Shut it Berry. I don't know you." She said handing me my Pringles before quickly moving on to the people on the other side of the aisle, which included Dan Humphrey. Lucky for Santana I had the whole 3 seats to myself otherwise she would have been in a bit of trouble, seeing as it didn't bother me much, I was used to Santana and her hatred of me, so I let it go.

"um excuse me miss" the man said, his messy curls styled to perfection in that 'I spend an hour doing my hair too look like I don't do my hair' kind of way.

Santana smiled sweetly, at the man leaning forward a bit.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" she asked, her smooth voice drifting over to where Rachel sat in the aisle over.

"could you tell me that woman's name? It seems that you two know each other" he asked, his husky voice not nearly loud enough to reach Rachel's ears.

"her name? Rachel Berry" Santana said softly her brows pulling into a slight frown. "is there anything else you need sir?" she asked.

Dan smiled at the hostess and shook his head "no, that's all I wanted" he smiled and watched the hostess move out of his line of sight allowing him to get another good look at the woman sitting next the window named Rachel Berry.

**Dan POV**

A small smirk pulled at the side of my lip as I stood up and walked down the aisle, it was the only way I was going to get back to her, Rachel Berry, interesting how one look could pull me towards this woman.

I cleared my throat as I took the aisle seat leaving a space between the woman and I.

"I do hope your having a good flight" I said gently running my fingers through my tangled messy hair.

She turned to face me, I could see the surprise that I was sitting there; weather it was because I was a published author or just because I snuck up on her I couldn't tell. I chuckled as I watched the colour return to her cheeks.

"yes, surprisingly" Rachel smiled which made me catch my breath for just a second, she was quite beautiful, breathtaking ironically.

"I'm Dan Humphrey…" I said gazing at this woman's beautiful hazel eyes. "And you are breath taking"

She laughed at that, "Rachel Berry" she said softly her musical voice filtered through the room, I was hanging on her every word, only after hearing 4 of them. "it's nice too meet you, Author Dan Humphrey"

That made me chuckle, I had hoped she wouldn't have known who I was, but it didn't seem to faze her, I liked that.

**A/N yes, I know I said that there would be some Puckelberry in this chapter but then I changed my mind, I wanted to expand on the Danberry meeting, so I expanded the flight and in the next chapter or two I will bring puck back in… don't stress.**


	4. Last Sights of Lima

**A/N so I decided that instead of droning on about a mundane conversation between Rach & Dan, I would bring Puckelberry into the picture, though most of this is from the past, it gives an insight into what will happen in future chapters.**

**Pucks POV**

Puck has the slightest show of amusement on his face, his eye closed tightly; but if someone were to look hard enough, you could see the slight movement of his eyes moving as he slept. For it to be the middle of summer, it didn't seem to be all that hot, it was warm enough to warrant a fan but not hot enough to need to go to sleep commando style with just a sheet to cover him like he had to the summer before.

"_Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel whispered to her boyfriend._

_They had only been dating for less than 2 weeks when he decided to sneak into her room after midnight. Rachel was in bed, but wide awake, why he hadn't the slightest idea. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark on his way over to her house, he didn't wear much, but then again neither did she. He wore just his skinny jeans, that clung to him perfectly showing just what needed to be shown to get the attention of his next victim, she on the other hand had her hair up on the top of her hair in a messy bun threatening to break loss of its bounds and fall to frame her beautiful face wearing nothing but one of her dad's old Uni shirts and panties, nothing more._

"_I wanted to see you" he whispered to her wondering if it was the right thing to come, she probably knew he wanted to fuck, which was totally true; he had ever since 7__th__ grade, knowing that it would please his mother greatly._

_His thoughts drifted as he sat at the end of Rachel's bed as he gazed at the Jewish beauty sitting less than 5 feet away from him._

_xxx_

_He was back when he first met Rachel; those days seemed so easy, so effortless between the two. It had been the first day of Kindergarten and a frightened 4 year old Rachel Berry stood clinging to her father's leg, she hadn't seen Puck yet, but she would. Rachel's father had knelt down infront of his 4 year old daughter giving her a tight hug talking to her softly reassuring her that he would be back in no time at all, and to have fun. Eva Pucks mum had just walked through the front doors of the centre and spotted her childhood friend Johan, with his daughter. This was the first time puck had laid eyes on Rachel, as his mother bent down to give the bouncing 4 and a half year old boy a hug he whispered into his mothers ear a few simple words that sent chills down his mothers spine._

"_one day, mummy, ill marry that girl" he beamed pointing to a scared 4 year old Rachel._

_xxx_

"_you know im not going to give in Noah, we may have know each other since we were 4 but that doesn't mean I trust you any more with my virginity than I would with any other guy…" she whispered before she trailed off, noticing that he wasn't exactly listening to her._

_He chuckled softly pushing off his shoes and left them at the foot of her large bed, moving to sit next to the petite girl slinging one arm around her shoulders before burring his face into her hair that had now fallen around her face, leaving a broken hair tie somewhere in her bed.  
"I know Rach," he mumbled only just a tad disappointed, but he already knew she took her V-Card very seriously and wasn't going to take that away from her if was so determined to keep it for that 'special someone'._

_Puck smiled as his small brunette girlfriend moved to rest her cheek on his chest pulling her knees up to her chest closing any gap that may have been between them. Her sheets now crumpled at the bottom of her bed as he held her the small floor fan rotating around her room. _

_As the fan hit them both his nostrils where filled with a lovely, musky scent, a scent he knew very well but knowing if Rachel wanted any, she would have to make the first move, he had a unspoken respect for the girl that not even she knew about._

_Puck closed his eyes as he allowed her body heat to warm his bare chest, enjoying the heat of her skin on his. Rachel moved slightly too look up at the almost man, she smiled slightly as she pressed her lips to his, hers moulding around his strong lips her tongue snaking out to brush over his top lip sending a shiver down his spine and his lust for the petite girl took over._

_His hands gripped the girl's hips moving her so he was saddling his lap, his breath caught in his throat as he felt Rachel slowly start to grind down on the hard bludge in his pants. He growled playfully as his and slowly moved from her hips over her round ass still contemplating were he would take it before he stopped he; knowing he would be in trouble, and that she would regret if she didn't stop her from losing her virginity to him, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman._

_His mind was racing as he felt her lips move from his lips to slowly kiss and suck her way down his neck, nibbling on him at any chance she got. His right hand moved to the front of her slowly and softly he brushed his fingertips softly over her clit through her panties hearing her softly moan against his skin giving him the green light as he hooked his middle finger under the side of her panties and pulled them to the side giving him a clear path to her hot core. He smirked as he pressed his thumb to her clit and began to rub it in circles._

"_mm, you're so fuckin wet baby" he mumbled into her ear biting her earlobe softly tugging on it as he pushed his index finger into her slowly and started to pump it into her core feeling her wet walls clamp around his finger._

"_y-you just get me so w-wet" she whimpered against his neck as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth pushing his index finger further into her. _

"_oh N-Noah" she moaned gently knowing her fathers were just down the hall._

_Puck smirked as he heard her moan his name, he loved the sound of her begging him for more with just the tone she said his name, he growled softly as his cock steadily got harder her hips grinding against him. He smiled as he forced his middle finger inside her, hearing her whimper softly at the slight pain only 2 fingers brought her._

"_god damn rach, your fuckin tight" he purred in her ear as he began to pump his fingers into her faster watching as her back arched feeling her walls contract around his fingers, he pushed his 2 fingers in once more before he felt the wave of hot cum roll over his fingers causing a jolt up Rachel's spine biting down hard on his shoulder to keep her from moaning loudly…._

_xxx_

There was a loud crash as a cat landing on the bin out front his house causing it to topple over and waking puck up. He was no doubt sweating, but not from the heart that consumed the state. Puck sat up running his hands over his face, looking around his empty room, his last night in his childhood bedroom. He growled softly as he looked at the time on his phone, 4.23am. he rolled out of bed and snuck out of room and into the hallway creeping towards the bathroom to run a cold shower; it had definiatly been an interesting dream…

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the Puckleberry-ness in this chapter; I have more planed for the chapter to come. I would really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews and tell me if you like it, I want to do my readers and Puckelberry justice.**


	5. Nothing Good Happens After Midnight

**A/N so I wanted to put some drama into this chapter, I hope you like it. **

It had been almost 3 weeks since Rachel had finally moved to New York City and she hadn't had a single thought about Lima, Santana or Puck; her attention had been captured by the slightly awkward writer, Dan Humphrey. Though they weren't official, they spent the last 3 weeks practically in each other's pockets.

Dan was in her mind, quite perfect; but then again she thought that about both Finn and Jesse when she was dating both of them and look how well that turned out. As Dan was a writer he appreciated her over dramatic authenticities. Dan, like any good New Yorker had offered to show Rachel around, giving him a reason to see her again; or that's what Rachel thought was the reason. Her first college romance was perfect; light and easy, no pressure of high school and social status.

But at this present time Rachel, was standing in front of her large mirror holding up a black strapless dress against her body, in the corner of her eye she could see Kurt on her bed, hold up two pairs of shoes, he apparently couldn't chose which pair she should wear. Rachel spun around still holding the tight dress against her body and smiled at her best friend lounging on her bed.

"So? Who do you think? This one?" she asked her friend tilting her head slightly to the side.

Kurt looked up and smiled "put it on and I'll tell you" he chuckled rolling his eyes.

Rachel nodded and mumbled stupid little things to herself, like how she could possibly forget Kurt liked to see the finished product before choosing anything. As her best friend was gay, she had no problem standing there in her black lacy underwear and corset, not owning anything less strapless to hold her up. She unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into the dress, pulling the zip up again turning to her friend again who had returned to the choice of shoes before she coughed suggesting he look up again.

Kurt grinned at his best friend and nodded. "It's perfect Rach" he said as he finally knew which shoes went better with the dress. He handed her the red heels; the heel was at least 5 ½ inches allowing a slight high alteration and as there were a platform it added just a little more; meaning she could get closer to Dan.

No sooner had Kurt finished her make-up; of eyeliner mascara and lipstick with a light layer of gloss to keep it from losing its colour, had they heard the buzzer alerting them that Dan whished to be let in. Kurt kissed Rachel's cheek and told her that he would get it while she checked everything was perfect. Thank God for Kurt.

Rachel pulled the curlers out of the ends of her hair and brushed through it quickly before adding a slight amount of hairspray to keep any fly always from getting out and to keep the slight curls there all night; that's another good thing about having a gay roommate, his hair products where so good that the hairspray was that good kind that held the hair in place without crusting up the hair. Rachel let out a deep breath that she hadn't realised she was holding before she grabbed her clutch that had her iphone, lipstick, pantie liners and a small photo that she had kept of the glee club just after they had sung to thinking they weren't going to be able to continue in glee. She loved that photo, it went everywhere with her, to remind her where she came from, and what she wanted most in life.

Rachel grinned as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen/lounge dining area in her apartment finding Dan and Kurt talking about if he was thinking about bringing out another book continuing on with the Characters of his first book.

"Ahm, Kurt, I hate to pull Dan away from this invigorating conversation but I would like to get out of this apartment and go see Soho at night." She laughed softly as she walked over to the two men in her apartment taking Dan by his elbows and quickly steering him towards the front door.

"Sorry Kurt, we can talk later, yeah?" he called already halfway down the hallway laughing before he moved to slid an arm around Rachel's waist waving to Kurt before they disappeared down the stairs.

By the time they were sitting down to dinner it was already 10.30 so much for an early dinner; but it didn't matter much they still had 2 ½ weeks before Uni started up again for the year. Dan had taken her to a small Italian bistro hidden behind rows of apartment buildings, Dan ordered for both of them allowing him to surprise her with a range of tapas dishes; each one was more mouth watering than the one before.

Rachel secretly liked dating a man that had enough money to spare, which allowed her a lot of extra money in the bank, though she did always reach for the check, to be pushed away by hands soft manly hands. Tonight was no different, they laughed and joked about how he could be so down to earth and be so damn wealthy, she listened to him tell her about NYU and how coming from high school he was, like her, an outsider but at NYU he was accepted.

"you're going to love it at NYU Rach, everyone's going to love you" he grinned at her.

Rachel knew he was right, she was going to fit in perfectly, they where no longer in high school people where over the petty little things and saw people for their good and not their bad.

"im so glad I got out of lima Dan, I was suffocating with how small minded everyone was there. I think it was just Kurt and I who had bigger dreams, and knew we could achieve them" she said smiling at him as they spoke about her home town and how glad she was to get out of there.

xxx

By 11.45, they had finished dinner, had desert at a small bakery on 5th and had started to walk slowly back towards her apartment; their fingers intertwined as they slowly cut through central park to get to her place. She hummed softly for him as he spoke; she hung on his every word. For some weird reason Dan loved to listen to her sing when they were together, it seemed to sooth him into a high like state.

_Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie A Man After Midnight…_

12.01; Dan had Rachel's legs wrapped around his waist holding her up against her front door. Her lips melted into his as his hands moved from her hips to grip both ass cheeks in his hands, she pulled her lips away from his biting down on his earlobe sucking on it softly grazing her teeth over his skin as she purred softly as she felt his bludge in his pants grinding into her. His lips moved slowly down her neck and over her collar bone leaving small love bites on her neck and shoulders. With one swift moved Rachel had unlocked her front door opened it, moved inside before closing the door and befing pressed back to it on the other side. Her dress was hitched up around her hips, her fingers tangled in messy hair. She didn't realise that anyone was home, as Kurt had gone to Blains a few blocks away for the night.

She could feel Dan grinding his hard on against her causing her to lean her head back against the door and moan, her moan was soft and delicate, but he could hear the longing in it and just continued to kiss and suck on her neck. He didn't even realise how ridgard and stiff Rachel had suddenly become in his arms. Rachel bit her lip as she saw Noah planted in one of the comfy arm chairs watching them.

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away…_

"N-Noah?" she stammered

Dan still hadn't realised that there was someone else other than them in her apartment, but when she said another man's name he looked up at her, seeing her expression of complete shock he turned his head to see a tanned muscular man sitting in her living room; he frowned slight before he slowly put Rachel down releasing her from his grip.

Noah sat there for a moment in complete shock, he had always thought of Rachel who took her virginity so seriously to still be a virgin, he hated the thought of her losing it to Finn, or even worse Jesse.

"hey Berry" Puck said waving awkwardly at her. "I did not expect to see that I can tell you" he chuckled slightly concealing his hurt expression before he stood up promptly and walked straight past them throwing open the door and walked out.

Rachel didn't really know what was going on, but she had to see why Noah had suddenly turned up in her lounge room.

"Do you mind if I go see what that was about?" she asked Dan softly realising the mood had been killed by one of her ex's sitting in her lounge. Thankfully Dan just shook his head before he sat down on the closest couch, Rachel leaned down pressing her lips to his kissing him for a second before walking out of her apartment and down the stairs as quickly as she could.

She found Noah on the other side of the street trying to hail a cab, unsuccessfully.

"Noah?!" she called over the roar of traffic, "can I ask what you where doing in my apartment?" she yelled forgetting to look into ongoing traffic before she stepped out onto the busy road, not seeing the cab come flying towards her.

"RACHEL, LOOK OUT" Puck yelled his eyes fixed on the petite brunette as he watched her step out onto the road like it was in slow motion. He had no idea what she was thinking maybe she forgot she was in New York, where unlike Lima you can't just walk out onto the road.

Rachel had just heard Noahs warning before she turned to see a taxi inches from her, before everything went black. She could hear the screeching of tires and Noah's voice before that too disappeared leaving her in complete darkness.

**A/N please, please please R&R. I have no idea if any of you like this, cause im kind of in the dark. So please give me your suggestions and comments on what had happened and what you want to happen next. What you want to happen between Dan and Rachel, Puck and Dan, Rachel and Puck, even why you think Puck was in Rachel's lounge room.**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this, since I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter. :)**


	6. Confessions of Love and Loss

**Pucks POV  
**the moment Rachel came in contact with the bonnet of the cab he could feel his heart stop, he saw her crumple down infront of the yellow taxi cab he thought his heart might have just fallen to the centre of the earth.

'_What if she doesn't make it? What if she can't sing any longer, if she's paralysed…?'_

These thoughts filled his head as he practically stopped New York Traffic to get to her, her leg bas bent in quite an awkward way like when someone jumps off a building in a move and then all end up in the same way. Puck hadn't realised it until he reached out to Rachel trying to brush the hair away from her face that he was shaking, he didn't know what he would do if she died, though she was absolutely crazy at times, he loved her, her loved her crazy, and he wasn't going to let her die before he could at least tell her that he loved every single bit of her, her tendency to be right all the time, her compulsive stuck up nature when it came to singing, the way she was so passionate about what she wanted to do; he couldn't let her go, not now, not ever.

Puck hadn't noticed that Dan had appeared in the entrance of her building, he wasn't upset, or worried, and the moment Puck caught his gaze he could tell that Dan already hated him.

It felt as if time had decided to slow down and just stop all together, though really the ambulance probably came within 3-5 minutes of the call being made, to Puck it felt like hours. Time only started to move at a normal pace when one of the paramedics tried to pry him away from her unconscious body. He would never admit this, but he almost punched the man who was trying to help the girl he loved. Pucks chest was heaving as the paramedics finally allowed him to ride with them in ambulance as when they finally did pry him away his anger forced him into a blind rage, attacking anything he could get his hands on.

Puck couldn't comprehend the thought of her leaving him, not for a moment, he dreaded the thought even more than if she lost her virginity to Finn Hudson or Jesse St James; who where both complete dicks to her.

xxx

He sat in the back of the ambulance holding onto her hand, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. He hadn't thought to text or even call Kurt so when they did finally separate him from Rachel as he wasn't allowed into the surgery room, he called Kurt.

"Come on… pick up pick up pick up!" Puck growled into the phone not noticing that it was well past midnight. Puck paced the room as the phone continued to ring.

Finally on the 12th ring, a sleepy Kurt answered "ugh, Puck its 1am, what do you want?" he mumbled into the phone trying not to wake a sleeping Blaine who slept next to him.

A sigh of relief escaped Puck as Kurt answered the phone; before Kurt could say anything else Puck practically started yelling into the phone. "KURT! Rach got hit by a taxi; get your tiny little ass down here, right now!" Puck was trying to keep himself together; he couldn't break down infront of all these strangers. "Could you bring my guitar as well, please?" he whispered pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat down in the chair nearest to the door that Rachel had gone through.

Kurt didn't even bother to say goodbye to Puck, he snapped his phone shut hanging up on Puck and threw himself out of bed and into the kitchen, writing a short little note to Blaine putting it on his pillow before he shut the bedroom door behind him, leaving a soundly sleeping Blaine behind him.

Kurt hadn't planned on leaving the house in the cloths he had come in, but there was no time to waist, he pulled on his pants and short sleeve button up shirt grabbing Blaine's closest guitar and hurrying out the door.

Kurt had arrived at the hospital by 1.30, but Puck was nowhere to be seen. So instead of waiting around for Puck he walked up to the closest Nurse and asked where Rachel Berry's room was; she was in a private room, and requested that she have the room 111, Kurt nodded as the nurse pointed him in the right direction before walking into a rather small room divided by curtains. Kurt headed in the direction she had told him to go, holding the guitar to his chest like his life depended on it.

Puck blinked back the tears as he saw Kurt walk through the door into Rachel's small-ish room. Puck knew that Kurt wouldn't be able to hold it together long so he took this opportunity to tell him what his best friend was going through.

"Kurt…" he mumbled "the doctors say that there is no permanent damage, her leg was broken, her head hit the bonnet of the cab pretty hard, but they say not enough to whip her memory of anything. The doctors say she won't wake up for at least 2 – 3 days." Puck managed to get out before he let out a soft sob before he tried to compose himself again.

Kurt was taken aback, he had never seen this venerable side to Puck, a slight smile came to his lips as he put the guitar down at the end of the bed before he moved so he could give Puck a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to lose her" Puck whispered "before I could even tell her I loved her."

Kurt nodded giving him another tight squeeze before he moved to the other side of the bed where the second chair was placed. Kurt generally didn't like hospitals but, for the second time in his life he was glad they where around to make sure the people he loved most were going to be okay.

"Wasn't she out with Dan? Why isn't he here?" Kurt simply asked as he took his best friends limp hand giving it a light squeeze, to let her know in her unconscious state that he was here.

Puck shrugged slightly "dunno. He saw it go down, and glared at me while the paramedics were trying to take her away without me, and then I don't know" he grumbled, Kurt obviously could tell that he did not like Dan one little bit. "are they dating?"

"Im not too sure, but she doesn't say 'my boyfriend' just yet, so im guessing not." Kurt nodded in a matter of fact way before looking down at Rachel. "I don't think she has ever been this quite" he said smiling a little "she even sings in her sleep you know" he chuckled as he remember the past few weeks hearing her sing and hum to herself while sleeping; it just showed how much she loved it, how much she wanted her New York dream.

"wait, how did you know before I did?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow to puck who's eyes never left Rachel's face while he spoke.

"I was waiting for Rach in your living room, when she came home with Dan" he practically spat Dan's name out as if it tasted like garbage. "I wasn't expecting her to come in dry humping this guy; so I kinda just stormed out" he explained "but Rachel followed me, probably being the nosy girl she is wanting to know why I was sitting in her lounge room" he said chuckling humourlessly at the slight pun that could be taken about his Jewish Princesses nose. "If I hadn't been there, she wouldn't have followed me and walked out on to ongoing traffic, she didn't ever look to see if it was okay to cross" he said softly rubbing his face trying to keep himself awake.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to Puck…" Kurt began but trailed off when Puck gave him a threatening look that practically told him he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

"Nothing's more important than knowing she's okay, all the other shit can wait." He said gruffly, reaching for the guitar at the end of her hospital bed, resting the body of the instrument on his lap as he softly began to play, knowing full well that she enjoyed when he sung to her.

He softly plucked the strings, the tune filling the room. His voice was soft like whispers, husky and warm; he had hoped singing to her would help more than talking, since she loved to sing.

'_beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself…_ _He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else." _He sung, with his heart in his throat, wondering if she could really hear him singing to her_ "I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow, I want more. I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, she will be loved. Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful, I know I tend to get insecure, It doesn't matter anymore." _Puck continued to sing throughout the night, only stopping to get a drink, or to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face.

xxx

"What are you doing here?" Dan hissed walking into Rachel's hospital room seeing Puck by her side.

"Being a good friend, that's what" Puck calmly said his eyes never leaving Rachel's still face "and doing a better job than you are, obviously."

Puck couldn't help but smirk as he heard Dan mumble before walking into the room. Over the past 3 days Dan had not turned up once, only once she had woken up, realised what had happened freaked out a little before going back to a drug induced sleep did her 'boyfriend' turn up.

If it wasn't obvious to Rachel, it was defiantly obvious to Dan; Puck did not approve. A small discussed expression fell over Pucks face as he watched Dan sit and take Rachel's other hand.

"So, she's okay right?" Dan asked, Puck watching as Dan's thumb rubbed the back of her hand in circles.

Puck couldn't find the words to tell this douche bag she was okay without throwing every swear word in the book at him, so he just nodded.

Dan nodded and looked at Puck, smirking as he saw what he hadn't 3 nights before "she's never going to feel the same about you" he said as he lips pulled back over his teeth into a rather devilish grin knowing he hit a soft spot for the man sitting opposite him "and you know it. She's too good for some loser like you."

Puck bit his lip softly shaking his head slightly "you don't think I know that?" trying to keep the tremble out of his voice "but, the only think that keeps me hoping is the face that your even worse than I am. Now please, leave." Puck growled under his breath his tones soft and melodic to keep from waking Rachel.

Dan scoffed before he dropped Rachel's hand and stormed out of her room, leaving a slightly surprised Puck, and an ever so beautiful sleeping Rachel.


	7. Oh Dear, Your A Mess

**Rachel's POV**

This had to be the first time in 3 weeks Rachel had been able to get away from either Kurt or Noah; they tended to try and look after her even though she didn't need any of it. Though she did see the dramatic side to this, being waited on hand and foot was getting to her giving her no privacy or personal space.

She had convinced Kurt that she could watch a taxi, and an elevator to Dan's apartment without any help, so he reluctantly allowed her to go and see her new boy toy as Kurt now referred to Dan as, which she found weird since Dan was probably one of Kurt's favourite authors of 2012.

Rachel allowed Kurt to deliver her down stairs to the lobby and call her a cab before she hurried into the cab as quickly as she possibly could manage closing the door in Kurt's face blowing him a kiss through the window before the cab sped off down the busy Manhattan street towards Dan's Brooklyn Loft.

Since it wasn't peek hour traffic she was standing at Dan's door in less than 20 minutes. She couldn't hear anything coming from his apartment, but she knew he was going to be in that night, since he called her only 2 hours earlier. So, she lifted herself up on her toes and stretched up her arm to feel the top of the door frame finding the spare key; stupid really to leave a key there, everyone always hit the key there or under the 'welcome' mat. She smiled softly as she let herself into Dan's apartment, which was filled with photos and quaint little things from his child hood.

Rachel couldn't hear it when she was behind the large oak door, but once she was inside the large echoy loft she could defiantly hear soft mumbled moans coming from the last room on the right. Rachel frowned slightly, it's not like he would go behind her back and cheat, would he? But her ears did not deceive her, she moved through the loft slowly and steadily trying to keep her balance, his bedroom door wasn't closed properly, so she could push it open without her hands leaving the casserole dish in her tight drip.

Her eyes widened instantly as she saw the two bodies entangled in the most sensual of ways. She caught the lips she had so often kissed slowly moving down the beautiful blonds magnificent body, her breasts perky and much larger than hers just another plus to the girl she could never naturally have. She could see as Dan slowly slid in and out of the luscious blond's heated centre his soft fingers trailing down her body to part her and press his thumb to her clit causing her to shiver in pleasure. She couldn't take it, she couldn't watch him even for just those few seconds that she already had forcing her tight grip on the dish filled with lasagne to instantly loosen to a non-existent grip letting the glass dish fall from her delicate fingers and to the floor with the loud melodic sound of shattering glass.

That defiantly caught his attention, his eyes opened in a flash seeing Rachel standing in the door way too his bedroom, she could see both his shock and instant pain that flooded his eyes as hers started to well with tears. Rachel shook her head fast trying to dislodge the images in her brain before she turned on her heel and moved as fast as her broken, plaster cast leg would let her.

She could feel the pain shoot up her spine as she moved to quickly, or stepped to harshly on her slowly healing broken leg, but she couldn't stop, not for Dan, nor for his pleas of forgiveness.  
_She wasn't good enough, and just like with Finn, she was second best._

She jumped the nearest cab as her tears spilled over and started to stain her lush rosy cheeks, the only thing she could think of doing now was to get blind drunk, to dispel the images of Dan and Blondie fucking; but there was just one problem, it wasn't just fucking, they were making love, and she hated the thought that he didn't want to make love to her.

She sucked a deep breath in through pouted lips, as she lifted her fingers to brush away her tears.

"Take me to the nearest Bar" she ordered the cab driver who just nodded trying not to look at the young brunette who was slowly pulling herself back together.

That was one good thing about being an actress was that when she wanted to rain in her emotions, it was as simple as switching the light of, one flick and she hid her personal feelings about the scene she had just in counted, though her theatrical side appreciated the drama of a cheating man, it still broke just a little bit more of the already broke heart, leaving an even bigger crack in her ability to trust someone with her heart once more.

xxx

It took her 7 tequila shots, 2 vodka martinis and 1 Jager Bomb to officially give her enough courage to get up, and demand sex from Puck, or at least make her way to his apartment building, and build up her anger to try it out on the one man she knew would never turn down sex. Rachel stood there jittering as she pounded as hard as she could on his door.

"Oh Noah~" she sang through the door, not relishing how late it had truly gotten while she sat at the bar and drank away her worries.

"Rachel?" was all she could hear, as if anyone else would turn up to his apartment and sing to him at 2 am.

"it's me" she slurred resting her forehead against the cool wood of the door "let me in Noah" she chimed loving her new found courage to tell him what she felt, what she wanted of him, even if it was only for one night.

Rachel stumbled forward as Puck opened the door before she was caught by his warm protective arms burring her face into his chest inhaling his musky sent of sweat and cologne.

"yy-you smell purrrty Noah" she giggled looking up at her Noah, yes Noah had always been hers, the soft caring man she knew Puck was behind closed doors.

"Your drunk Rach" puck said softly as he quickly moved to throw her over his shoulder making sure not to hurt her in anyway her fingers slowly brushing up his back under his loose fitting shirt.

"And your sexy" she giggled tugging on his shirt she squealed as they moved through his small apartment and he flopped her down on his large bed, but she still had a tight hold on his shirt pulling him down on top of her.

"Guess what I found today" she chirped as she slowly moved her fingers over his collar bone watching the shiver cross his skin. "Dan, fucking some blond bitch, with bigger tits, and a prettier face" she slurred her lips pulling back into the pout. "Noah, Lets have SEX!" she giggled nuzzling her face into his neck nibbling and kissing his neck.

"Rach, even though I do fantasise almost every day what it would be like to have sex with you, I am most curtain that you will regret it if we did, your drunk, and I will not be that man you had drunken sex with and think back saying to yourself _'why did it have to be him' _ just let me take care of you" Puck whispered as he moved to take off her shoe, and slid her out of her dress hanging it over the bed side table before he pulled the sheets up around them both pulling her to his chest pressing his lips to the top of her head breathing in the wonderful smell of Rachel, Vanilla and Honey, mixed with the booze she had been drinking all night.

"Just sleep Rach, and we can have sex all you want when your sober" he whispered before he realised that she was already fast asleep against his chest. He smiled slightly wrapping his arms around her protectively, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you Rachel" he whispered.


	8. Guess Who?

**Pucks POV**

Apparently Rachel had no recollection of the night before, but waking up in a strange bed in her underwear next to Puck was what got her really freaked out…

"Rach calm down, nothing happened"

"HOW CAN I KNOW FOR SURE? I WAS WAISTED" Rachel yelled into her hands as she rubbed her face slowly trying to control the pounding in her head

"I wouldn't take something like that from you, and you know it. Now just let me get you some coffee and aspirin" he pleasured wincing every time she accused him of taking advantage of her while drunk the night before.

Rachel just nodded looking up at the stone faced puck, as she scowled.

What was wrong with him, it was like he was turning into putty in her hands, he would bend over backwards to please her, even if it meant being celibate. But why he hid his feelings from the one person who wouldn't think less of him was something he truly didn't understand.

Puck shook his head slightly before walking out of his room and into the small kitchen/dinning/living room to make the coffee to ease the pain in her head. He knew the feeling all to well and knew almost every hangover cure in the books, nothing worked better than a good large quarter pounder meal with coke or coffee and aspirin; and since there was no McDonalds for at least 15 blocks, he decided coffee it was.

He spooned a lump of ground up coffee beans into the top on the small coffee machine listening to the mixture of Rachel's groans and the soft squeaking and squealing of the coffee maker. He let out a deep breath that he had been holding onto since Rachel had started yelling, leaning his forehead against the door of the fridge.

'_Man, sometimes she is hard to handle. Puck you got your work cut out for you'_

He couldn't help but smile as he heard Rachel softly shuffle out of his room and flop down on the small love seat, her forearm shielding her eyes from any direct sun she may come into contact within his small apartment.

"You know, Noah…" she said in a soft groan as the smell of hot coffee reached her. "Thank you."

Puck's smile widened as he decided to play coy with his beautiful brunette who lounged on his couch. "What for Rach?"

"Taking care of me all these weeks" she said, just that hit of gratitude in her voice made his smile grow even wider.

"Any time baby" he muttered as the coffee maker pinged and sat there with piping hot coffee ready for Rachel and her pounding head. Puck chuckled softly as he glanced over his shoulder pulling the largest cup out of the cupboard and setting it down on the counter pouring the majority of coffee into it before topping it up with milk, Puck shoved the small box in between his torso and his upper arm before carefully picking up the large cup and carrying it over to the girl in pain. He placed the cup down infront of her and dropped the small box on the table.

"Drink up; I have to go get a few things from the store I'll be back in about 30 minutes, so just relax. Okay Rach" he said softly before he quickly pressed his lips to her forehead before she could protest giving her a soft kiss and darting out the door hearing the latch lock with a soft click.

"Damn you Puckerman." She mumbled as she opened the small white box and popped two small little pills out into her hand throwing back her head and dropped them into her mouth before drinking them down with a mouth full of hot coffee that burnt the inside of her mouth.

xxx

**Rachel's POV**

It hadn't occurred to Rachel that she had drifted off to sleep until she was jolted away with a hard bang coming from the hallway outside the apartment; thankfully her head had stopped throbbing, and she no longer needed to shield her eyes fully from the sun. Rachel slowly shuffled towards the front door to peek out the peep hole in the door seeing Noah trudging up the stairs with two bags filled with what looked like pop tarts and orange juice. She couldn't help but smile as she watched through the small hole at the man she had known almost her entire life, he had grown up so much from when they were starting high school, although he had filled out physically during the first year of high school, she slowly watched as Puck slowly grew into Noah, the man she knew that hid inside of him, the gentleman, the man who wasn't afraid to hid from his feelings, the man who went after what he wanted; Noah was gentle and kind, and nothing like Puck, it was if he had two sides to his personality, Puck – the badass and Noah – the man, who also was a badass just he didn't know it yet.

Rachel moved away from the door and back towards Pucks room, folding her dress small enough to fit into her shoulder bag. She didn't mind leaving in an old McKinley jersey and a pair of rolled up shorts, she would wash them and give them back to him next time she saw him, which for a matter of fact would probably be later that night. She smiled slightly as she heard the door swing open with a soft creek and she stepped out of his bed room.

"I should get home, Kurt must be worried sick" she said softly running her hand through her long wavy hair.

"want me to call you a cab?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, she just laughed softly and shook her head.

"I think I can manage. Mind if I keep this til later? It would just be easier" she smiled slightly looking down at her cloths and pulling on it slightly. He just nodded and pulled the large orange juice carton out of the bag and into the small fridge.

Rachel cocked her head to the left her brows furrowing in the centre of her forehead; something was wrong, but she knew Noah too well that he wouldn't willingly tell her if it wasn't something big, so she decided to let it go for the time being. Moving as well as she could to give him a tight hug, her arms wrapping around from the back giving him a gentle squeeze before silently leaving the apartment.

It took her literally no time to get home, which was a relief since if Kurt saw her out and about in something this bag-lady-ish he would defiantly try to suffocate her in her sleep. She was too tired to climb the stairs and knowing it would take her just as long, maybe not longer with her cast, so she opted for the lift.

The lift ride was literally seconds of lift music that tended to remind anyone of those awkward scenes in most movies, and a minute rifling though her bag to find her house keys before she stood at her door, unlocking it and relocking it when she stepped inside. She dropped her bag, along with her shoes; well shoe, to the right of the door and made a straight bee line for her bedroom.

If she had been carrying anything she would have dropped it in shock, what she found sitting on her bed was anything but expected; actually the complete opposite.

"Finn?" she whispered her jaw felt like it had dropped to the floor. "What are you doing here, in my bed room? In New York?!"


	9. Im No Longer Yours

**Rachel POV**

If Rachel thought she was surprised just by the sight of Finn sitting in her New York apartment, what he did next caught her completely off guard.

Finn moved as quickly as his un-co legs would let him and wrapped both his long lanky arms around her pulling her to him and kissing her deeply, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip, which he knew she liked, but surprisingly she no longer liked it from him, he seemed sloppy, and there was no feeling behind it; well at least not on her side.

This move rendered her speechless for a good two minutes, which gave Finn his next opportunity; being as he couldn't play any instruments he reached for the remote for the dock that his iPod was plugged into and pressed play letting the background music of 'The Ballad Of Mona Lisa' ring through her room, and probably the whole entire apartment.

_Where is Kurt when you need an 'unwanted' barge in? _ she thought to her self as she watched mortified at the scene that was unfolding in her room.

Rachel had managed to move out of Finns grip and waddled over to her iPod dock and pulled the small purple iPod nano out of the dock and frowned up at the boy she once loved.

"Finn, what are you doing here" She asked softly not even nothing to yell knowing it would only confuse the tall boy all the more.

"what? didn't you want to see me?" he asked softly, she could literally see the hurt in his eyes.

All Rachel could manage was a sigh as she ran her fingers through her long wavy brown hair, it had grown longer since they had last seen each other, Noah said he thought it looked better this length, but Finn had always liked it at shoulder length.

"Answer my question Finn; What are you doing here?"

She could see him wrestling with something inside, but she couldn't tell what it was. she had the sudden urge to mother him, to tell him it was going to be alright whatever it was, and not have any sought of reaction to her acts that would end up with her giving him her virginity.

"I wanted to see you" he said softly biting his lip "I miss you Rach" he said in a whisper, she could see the pain in his eyes as he slowly began to relies that hadn't missed him.

"Finn… We broke up. You broke up with me" she said softly, she didn't have the heart to be angry at him, she knew he was just to fragile, and if she even mentions her new found friendship with Puck, he would probably blow his lid without even meaning too.

"Im sorry Finn, there was a reason we split, you didn't think we could do the long distance thing, so you broke my heart instead; I'm sorry but you will have to leave. Go see Noah, I'm sure he would want to see you" she said before turning and walk into her bathroom not bothering to get out of Noah's cloths, which surprisingly Finn hadn't noticed, she knew once she heard the front door close she would be back in her bed ready to fall asleep.

xxx

It took Rachel exactly 15 minutes to fall asleep only to be woken up by a frantic and excited Kurt, not seeing that she had fallen asleep, obviously.

She groaned softly as she felt her bed jolt every few seconds as Kurt bounced around on the bouncy mattress, waking her in the most easy and nonviolent way he could think of.

"ugh, Kurt really?" she mumbled her face buried in her pillows not bothering to look up at her best friend and room mate.

"So? What happened last night? what happened when you got home? I WANT ALL THE DETAILS!" he squealed, causing Rachel to wince slightly.

"Cant it wait 4 to 6 hours?" she groaned.

"NO! NOW BITCH" he yelled pulling her blanket down off the bed reliving Noah Puckerman's name printed on the back of the football jersey she was currently wearing causing The Kurt Hummel to gasp in surprise.

Rachel hadn't released this until she finally rolled over to see a rather devious smirk on her best friends place.

"Now that, was unexpected" he smoked down at her, knowing only just how much Rachel meant to the man she had spent the night with.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and slowly began to tell the whole entire story, from Dan to Puck, and then almost having sex with Puck, and then accusing Puck of having sex with her to the ending where she turned Finn away. To say Kurt was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"Rach… THAT MOTHER FUCKER" he yelled before clapping his delicate hands over his mouth letting out a little squeak.

"yeah, i know. so i crashed at Noah's, and woke up with a killer hangover and the one and only Finn Hudson on my bed." she said grumpily, not that she didn't mind spending the time with Noah, which was a surprise all in its self really, since they had never been too close during the times they weren't dating; but it was nice, getting back to the way they used to be when they were together.

"So wheres Finn now?" he asked softly.

"i told him to go see Noah, I'm sure they want to catch up and stuff" she mumbled softly not really wanting to know what was actually going on over there.

xxx

**Finns POV**

It was if she didn't love him any more, and he couldn't understand why. Sure he said he didn't want to do the long distance thing, but that was because he was hoping that if he told her that, she would stay in Lima, with him where she belonged. To his surprise, but no one else's she didn't stay for him, she had said that her love for him wasn't enough for her to stay in Lima. He knew Rachel needed New York, but he didn't know that he needed her.

It was weird, after he broke up with her after their graduation ceremony he didn't relies how much he enjoyed her complete devotion to him, the way she loved everything about him and wanted nothing but to be with him. he missed the attention she gave him; he guessed the saying don't take things for granted applies to people too.

Luckily he had Pucks address, it was apparently 4 blocks over according to the cab driver and he was there in no time knocking on the door waiting for his best friend to open up and let him in. he no longer had any place to stay, his original plan was going to be getting Rachel back and then spending every minute he could with her; but that didn't work out the way he planned so he was hoping that Puck had a free couch he could crash on. Finn fixed a sad lopsided smile on his face as the door opened to a more than surprised Puck.

"Finn, Hey!" Puck said moving out of the way for his gigantic friend to move through the door and into his apartment.

"Hey man, mind if i crash with you until monday?" he asked rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, his smile brightened just a little when Puck nodded as he walked into the kitchen to grab two beers handing him one before flopping back down on the couch turning his attention to the football that was on the TV.

"does Rach know your here?" Puck mumbled softly his eyes never leaving the tv screen but h could see out of the corner of his eye finn nodding before looking down at his hands knowing that meant he was going to have to put up with Frankenteen whining about something Rachel related.

"Yeah, Kurt left me a key on the top of the door frame for me to get in and i surprised her this morning."

Puck smirked slightly as he released that Finn hadn't noticed what she was wearing and how his name was on her back and his number was on her ass.

"I came to tell her i wanted her back, that i missed her. but she didn't want me, Rachel Fucking Berry didn't want me, she has always wanted me!" Finn said almost angrily.

"Does she have a new boyfriend or something?" Finn finally looking up at Puck who had removed the smirk that was on his face only moments ago.

"She did, but she found him cheating on her last night…" he said trailing off knowing his friend wouldn't know the difference that he hadn't actually finished what he was saying.

"Oh" was all he said

"His name was Dan, by the way. but I…." Puck continued not really knowing why he was now deciding that he was going to tell Finn "I… I love her" he said softly taking a quick swig at his beer not daring to look over at Finn who was probably fuming by now.

"Oh" he said again and puck just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell her" he muttered "one day"

"Okay."

and that was all that they said on the matter. In Finns mind he was fuming, he knew they dated for a while before Rachel came back to him, Puck always wanted what he had, ALWAYS! why couldn't Puck find someone else that wasn't his.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a loud bagging came from the front door, bring him back to reality. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched Puck get up and shuffle off towards the front door. He didn't pay much attention, all he heard was a familiar Latino voice, and then the sound of Puck closing the door again.

Finns eyes where pulled away from the screen as he looked up at Puck puzzled as to who was at the door and what in hell they wanted.

"Santana, has apparently left her job and needed a place to crash. i sent her to Rachel's." he said simply which just confused him more.

"But Santana doesn't like Rachel…." he said more to himself than to Puck.

"Yeah well, thats what she wants you to think" he muttered before they both left that subject and turned their full attention to the football game on TV.


	10. These Walls Have Been Broken

"Rach, i gotta warn you" He mumbled into the phone "Santana's coming over and it may not be pretty"

"Please, i can handle her Noah, I'm not some fragile little girl." she muttered back, she was still curled up in his jersey on her bed when he had rung.

"Its not that she's angry Rachel, she's upset and venerable. It's always hard to know what Santana will do when she's upset." he said a little more forcefully. he wasn't speaking loud knowing it may cause Finn some discomfort to know what was exactly going on, especially since both Rachel and Santana hadn't actually ever been friends and they all knew Rachel wouldn't turn her away, no matter what Santana may have said during high school.

"yeah, okay ill tread carefully." she said like an arrogant teen before she paused and lowered her voice slightly knowing there was a 74% chance that Kurt was listening in on their conversation "Call me later?" she asked, knowing all too well he would; they acted as if they were 4 again, and joined at the hip, and really she didn't hate that at all, she liked having that feeling of security she felt whenever she was with him.

She heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the line, she knew he was rolling his eyes at her almost stupid question. "always" he whispered before the line went dead, moments before the doorbell rang.

She pulled herself off the bed and did a once over in the mirror before walking out of her room almost knocking Kurt over, who was standing behind her door, which came as no surprise.

What was a surprise though was when opening the door Santana flinging herself at Rachel as if they had been friends since birth.

Rachel didn't mind though, she never had any close female friends, Kurt only coming so close since he was the more girl than boy so he only half counted. Rachel motioned for Kurt to grab Santana's bag and placed it inside the apartment as Rachel wrapped her arms around the tall Latina and moved her just enough so she could close the door behind them.

The tall Latinas body shook with her powerful sobs which gave Rachel approximately 2 minutes before Santana was a crumpled heap on the floor. So with Kurt's help they moved the Latina into the closest bedroom, which was hers; and then all three of them sat on the end of her bed Santana in the middle her arms still tightly around rachel who slowly rocked her from side to side as she continued to hum one of the songs she knew that Santana liked and Kurt on the other side of Santana soothingly rubbing her back.

xxx

What felt like hours later, Santana had slowly reduced to a silent sob, her body no longer shaking; in reality it had been about 45 minutes since she had burst though Rachel's front door sobbing. Kurt had long since gone saying he had a job interview with some up and coming designer who needed a stylist to help put each piece of clothing together with accessories, Rachel didn't mind and it had seemed that Santana didn't.

They had soon found themselves (Rachel) reclining against her crazy amount of decorative pillows she had pilled on her bed and Santana buried into her side. thankfully Santana had finally caromed down enough to try and tell Rachel what was wrong but that hadn't seemed to be going so well for every time Santana opened her mouth a hiccup would escape; surges her right for not breathing properly (not that you can when crying.)

Rachel slowly ran her fingers through Santana's long raven hair that was sprawled over her chest just watching the Latina as she slowly and steadily calmed down.

"do you want to talk about it" Rachel whispered not wanting to ruin this sudden perfect moment she held with someone she didn't particularly like.

there was a long pause, Rachel watched as the plump red lips of the Latina in her lap opened slightly and nodded.

"Brittany said she never wanted to see me again" the voice Rachel was expecting didn't come, instead those words that left the normally stung worded fierce girl, sounded so small and broken.

"Im so sorry Santana" Rachel whispered, everyone in their glee club knew how much the ditzy blond meant to Santana, Rachel could only imagine how much pain Santana would be in, herself knowing even the heartache she felt when Finn said they were over the latest time had nothing compared to the love Santana held in her heart for Brittany.

"I have nowhere to go Rachel, I'm literally homeless" the Latinas voice cracked and she let out a soft sob. "I was accepted into UCLA and NYU, but i accepted UCLA to be with Brittany in Cali."

Rachel couldn't bear to watch this strong girl, the girl she knew, so broken. Rachel rubbed the soft pad of her thumb under Santana's eyes, whipping tears away.

"You can stay here, Kurt's hardly here; personally i think Blain and Kurt are planing on moving in together once kurt gets a job. My Dads own this place so you wouldn't have to pay rent, just contribute a little, and then you can reapply to NYU in the fall."

Rachel watched as a soft smile slowly pulled at the edges of the Latinas lips into the smirk Rachel knew all to well.

"I don't even remember why i was so horrible to you" She mumbled "Your too nice for your own good Rach," she continued with a dry laugh "But for what its worth Rachel, I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled down at the girl in her lap and simply nodded, they both knew she had accepted Santana's apology and had given the Latina another chance just like she had with Noah, Jesse and Kurt.

Rachel slowly watched as Santana drifted in and out of sleep, she started to softly hum before giggling softly as Santana began to sing along with her.

Daydreamer  
Sitting on the sea  
Soaking up the sun  
He is a real lover  
Of making up the past  
And feelin up his girl  
Like he's never felt her figure before.

A jaw dropper  
Looks good when he walks  
Is the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase  
But good to catch  
And he could change the world with his hands behind his back oh

You can find him  
Sitting on your doorstep  
Waiting  
For a surprise  
And he will feel like he's been there for hours  
And u can tell that he'll be there for life.

Daydreamer  
With eyes that make u melt  
He lends his coat for shelter  
Plus he's there for u when he shouldn't be  
But he stays all the same  
Waits for u then sees u through.

There's no way I  
Could describe him  
What I'll say is  
Just what I'm hoping for

But I will find him  
Sitting on my doorstep  
Waiting  
For a surprise  
And he will feel like he's been there for hours  
And I can tell that he'll be there for life.

And I can tell that he'll be there for life.

xxx

Santana yawned and rubbed her eyes closing again when the doorbell rang. Rachel smiled and told Santana to make herself comfortable, which she got a mumbled 'thank you' in response before Rachel slipped out from under the Latina and crossed the room to her bedroom door, walking into the living room/dining area; but not before she lay a light blanket over Santana and closing the door behind her. The doorbell rang again and Rachel frowned.

"Hang on, ill be there in a minute" she called out as she quickly moved through her apartment and peeked through the looking glass.

She heaved a sigh as she saw a dishevelled and dripping wet Dan standing in her doorway. she contemplated not even bothering with the door, but even when she didn't particularly like someone, she was never one to run away; so she opened the door her hand on her right hip and a small scowl placed on her normally peaceful features.

"What do you want Daniel?" she asked, her voice laced with venom.

Rachel laughed when he lent into kiss her, her hand instinctively moved to slap in, leaving a small red hand-print on his scruffy chin.

"Ill ask again Daniel, what do you want?" knowing he could easily hear her annoyance in her voice.

"I wanted to explain" he said softly looking sullen and gloomy.

"Explain what Dan?" She asked, her voice surprisingly calm, "That you tripped and fell into bed with some beautiful leggy blond?" she spat as if the words left a horrible taste in her mouth.

"She's my step-sister"

"Oh God knows Dan you aren't making this sound any better for yourself" Rachel shook her head slightly, looking disappointedly at him.

"Your a brilliant writer Dan, but i have never desired to be in an open relationship, and you don't make any acception to that rule. So if you wouldn't mind leaving id really love it." she said before closing the door in his face before calling out through the door "and keep the casserole dish, I've got plenty more."

_Well this isn't how i would have thought my day was going to turn out…. _Rachel thought to herself but her thoughts were cut off by her sharp ringtone coming from the kitchen. Her expression softened when she read the caller ID. Rachel slid her thumb over the screen to unlock the phone and held it to her ear.

"hey" she said softly, her voice sounding like the musical equivalent of melted gold.

"hey babe." his husky voice rang through her brain like he was yelling into her hear. "Finn seems to have crashed and i don't have anything dinner worthy, wanna go to dinner?" he asked.

Rachel's smile brightened just a bit as he suggested dinner, which by the sound of the soft grumble coming from her stomach was a good idea.

"Yeah, id love that. Santana is all cried out and asleep on my bed and Kurt's with Blaine, i could use your company. Meet me at here in 20." she said softly, not really asking him.

He chuckled and agreed before ending the call leaving Rachel in a much better mood than just minutes before.


	11. Dinner For Two

**Okay, so this is the first actual update for this story in months and im really proud that i got it out so quickly. **

**first id like to thank all the people who have alerted this story. also to the guest who left a review, ****thank you. i took in what you had to say and yeah, after re-reading this story i think after 10 chapters puckelberry has to come together. i hope i did it justice. and for Very-Own-Primadonna-Girl im so glad you liked this, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**as always please leave any suggestions/comments/criticism/ect. for this story and i will take all of it into account because really im just glad people are reading my work.**

**okay anyways, enjoy. ill try to update real soon. im thinking the next chapter will be quite smutty ;)**

* * *

it seemed like less than 2 minutes ago she was on the phone to Noah, and now here he was in her kitchen as she quickly threw on a pair of jeans and button down shirt, knowing that they wouldn't be going anywhere fancy, so casual clothing would be fine.

Santana was now fast asleep, curled up on the middle of her large bed, softly snoring; which was slightly adorable cause no one would have thought Santana Lopez would snore, even if it was seriously quite.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair before pulling her hair into a loose high ponytail letting her fringe hang down over her forehead.

"uh, hey rach, you almost ready?" she heard the gruff voice that belonged to Noah waft through her bedroom door, which made her laugh, it was funny how Finn thought it was okay to just turn up and make himself comfortable in her bedroom, and Noah was waiting out side, not even bothering to open the door just a little; oh how times had changed.

slipping on a pair of strappy flats and opening the door to find her face centimetres away from Noah's, she smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"yeah, lets go" she whispered "oh but let me just leave a small note for San" she continued as she closed her bedroom door and walked off into the kitchen, to find a piece of card and wrote a small note on it.

_San, i have gone out for dinner, if you need anything, call me._

_773-338-7786_

_x Rach_

Grabbing her purse, phone and keys before she moved the short distance towards the front door where Noah stood holding the door open for her. she smiled quite brightly up at him as she hooked her arm through his and allowed him to lead her out of her apartment leaving a sleeping Santana quite comfortably on Rachel's bed.

"Im sorry about this morning Noah" Rachel said softly pulling her fingers through the end of her pony tail as they stood in the elevator. He just chuckled and shrugged slightly.

"its okay Rach, i understand. given my history with girls throwing themselves at me" he said his arm now moving to the small of Rachel's back "but your not any girl Rach, i care about you… you aren't just some slut who wants to be with me to say they have been with Puck" he said just as the elevator door opened and helped her out of the elevator and through the lobby.

"well I'm glad you didn't decide to take me up on my offer" Rachel said softly as they stepped out onto the busy New York street. "I want to remember my first time" she told him most honestly.

This obviously caught Puck off guard because since they broke up 2 summers ago he had always thought she had lost her virginity to Jesse or Finn. To know that she was till as pure as the day he met her, well to be honest it excited him. to think that even though she would never be his first, he could be hers. he could be her first and only lover.

"well that is news to me Rach" he said before he haled for a taxi, which pulled up right in front of them.

Rachel laughed slightly as she hobbled forwards and clambered into the cab with Puck right behind her.

"did you really thought i had sex with Finn?" she asked him leaning her back against the opposite door so she could face Puck.

"actually, i didn't really know who it happened with, for all i knew it could have been when you said you did it with jesse" he said as he swung his arm up over the back of the seat.

Puck addressed the cab driver to take them to down town brooklyn to a little deli/bistro that he had found when they had come for the Nationals competition a few years back.

"well, I said i had sex with jesse to make Finn angry, and well will Finn even through he has always wanted to, it always felt too forced. maybe i just love to tease, but in all fairness you have been the only guy to even get close to it" she said with a soft laugh as she watched the different emotions rush across his rather dashing features.

xxx

it was just verging on being 10:30pm and they had just sat down, traffic had gotten crazy but she didn't mind too much. The waitress sat them down at a small table out side on the street, watching the New Yorkers hustle and bustle around, it was true, the city never slept.

Rachel decided just go with something simple, a BLAT, Bacon, Lettuce, Avocado and Tomato. Puck got some kind of T-Bone Stake, very much in Puck style. Surprisingly the service was impeccable and their food came quite fast.

"good choice of a rester ant Noah" Rachel said as she cut off her first corner of the turkish bread sandwich.

"i thought that you would like it" Puck said with a grin, Rachel smile back at him and as if on time his heart skipped a beat. But there was something that he needed to say, this girl had plagued his mind for most of his life and now that they had both left their small minded town he finally had the courage to tell her how he felt.

"so, Rach…" he paused, the need for words was increasing, but it wasn't his style to go off and tell a story just to say 'i love you' that was more of a Rachel thing.

Puck ran his fingers through his strip of hair before looking at rachel who was waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"I love you Rachel," he managed to get out before he lost his nerve. he didn't expect her to say it back, because obviously she hadn't really thought of him as an option. "always have. ever since that first day of kindergarten when you where clinging to your dads leg" he said with a slight smirk as he thought back to that first day they met.

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard exactly what Noah was telling her. was he actually saying that he loved her? she didn't know how to react, but for some reason the moment she heard it her stomach felt all fluttery and made her heart race.

Somewhere inside her over thinking brain she knew that at some point or another between kindergarten and their first mahout session in junior year she fell in love with him and had just been denying it for so long that he didn't even know it herself.

So instead of doing what she always did, she arched out, grab her Noah by the front of his shirt, pulled him as close as she could get him with a table between them and pressed her lips to his.

Their lips locked in a heated kiss, her lips melded into his as his teeth just slightly grazed over the edge of her bottom lip. Rachel smirked slightly as she pulled his bottom lip between hers and tugged at it gently before letting it pop from between her lips.

"is that why you stayed with me the entire time in hospital?" she asked after she had removed her lips from his with a slightly cheeky grin that only he could put on her face.

for some reason, the events that had just past seemed like it was meant to happen. like she was meant to be in Noah's life, and he in hers.


End file.
